That What It's All About
by Momoimoy
Summary: Cinta dan Adiknya mana kah yang harus Yunho pilih ? bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut ?


**Title : ****THAT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT**

**Lenght : chapter 1?**

**Author: momimoy **

**Pairing : Yunho dan Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Park Yoochun), Kim Junsu (in memoriam)**

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah di kota Seoul, banyak orang mulai berlalu lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka. Sama halnya dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk berlari menuju kampus barunya.

"haishh Kim Jaejoong pabbo bagaimana kau bisa telat di hari pertama masuk" umpatnya sambil terus berlari. Hari ini hari pertama Jaejoong masuk di kampus barunya dia merupakan mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang, saat ini dia sedang menjalani semester 6. Meskipun dia pindahan bukan berarti dia harus mengulang dari awal, Jaejoong merupakan mahasiswa yang sangat pintar jadi wajar saja jika dia tetap melanjutkan semesternya.

"Halo semuanya, hari ini kita akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru Dia merupakan pindahan dari Jepang. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang jadi ki-"

"Anyeong haseyo seosangnim hah hah"

Kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba membuat suasana kelas mendadak hening, Jaejoong hanya menyeritkan dahinya.

"kau sudah datang rupanya, masuklah. Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" ucap Lee seosangnim dengan ramah.

"nde seosangnim. Anyeonghaseyo Kim Jaejoong imnida mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang senang berkenalan dengan kalian". Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum yang indah.

Semua mahasiswa balas menyapa Jaejoong, mereka sangat kagum dengan wajah cantik yang dimiliki Jaejoong tak terkecuali namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Mata musangnya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"baiklah kau boleh duduk di dekat sana"

"nde sonsaengnim, gamshamida"

**JAEJOONG POV**

Fiyuhhh lelah sekali sungguh sangat melelahkan hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka aku harus berlari menuju kampus padahal banyak taksi. Ck, otakku saja yang pintar tapi pikiranku tidak. Hari ini hari pertama ku masuk kampus di Korea, aku pindah ke sini karena kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan 2 bulan lalu dan itu membuatku terguncang. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihanku jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Masuk ke universitas korea memang sangat mudah bagiku, tapi aku lebih memilih kuliah disini karena seseorang yang sangat ingin ketemui. Yah seseorang yang sangat kurindukan entahlah apa dia masih mengingatku atau tidak sama sekali.

"hei duduklah disini" aku mendengar seseorang berbisik memanggilku ku pandangi sejenak wajahnya. 'sepertinya aku mengenalnya' pikirku.

"hei Kim Jaejoong apa kau ingin berdiri terus disitu ? kemari dan duduklah palli" bisiknya lagi

"eoh ? baiklah" jawabku. Pikiranku terus memikirkan siapa orang yang di sampingku ini, aku seperti mengenalnya.

"apa kau kesini mencari seseorang yang ingin kau temui hihihi" aku tersentak mendengar perkataan orang di sampingku. Kulihat dia terkikik terus, emosi langsung memuncang tak kurasa tanganku mendarat di kepalanya. PLETAKK

"Yakk Jung Yoochun kau pikir itu lucu eoh ?" aku mengenalinya sekarang, dia sahabatku saat SMP namanya Jung Yoochun, jidat lebar ini banyak berubah rupanya.

"baru mengenaliku sekarang paboo" ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya horror dan sekali lagi aku ingin memukul jidatnya yang lebar itu namun seseorang menahan tanganku.

"disini bukan tempat preman Kim Jaejoong-ssi, hargai guru yang sedang mengajar" aku terdiam melihat sosok yang sedang berbicara padaku, aura dingin terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"hentikan kalian bertiga, Kim Jaejoong-ssi kembali ke tempat dudukmu, aku tahu kamu anak baru dan pintar tapi jangan ribut saat kelasku sedang mulai"

"nde sonsaengnim" aku duduk dengan kesal huh hari pertamaku kuliah benar – benar buruk dan ini karena si jidat lebar yang tiba – tiba mengatakan hal konyol.

"mianhae" bisiknya. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas dengan malas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah namja yang tadi menahan tanganku. Kau, aku pasti membalasmu.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

_KRINGGG~~_

"eitss kau mau kemana?"

"mau ke kantin" jawab Yoochun.

"kau…" jaejoong menatap intens Yoochun membuat sang empunya mata menatap heran.

"apa?"

"kau, bagaimana bisa kau berubah banyak jidat ?" pertanyaan Jaejoong sukses mebuat Yoochun lemas.

"apa yang berubah ? aku tidak berubah sama sekali" bela Yoochun.

"kau pasti operasi plastik kan? Iya kan" balas Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalah

"tentu saja tidak, aku tumbuh semakin tampan makanya berubah. Sedangkan kau tumbuh semakin cantik hahahaha" ledek Yoochun

"yaakkk! aku ini namja chunnie" ucap Jaejoong yang tidak terima di katakan 'cantik'.

"araseo, kau tampan" Yoochun mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong

"kajja ku ajak kau berkeliling".

Jaejoong mengikuti Yoochun berkeliling di kampus, sebelum keluar kelas Jaejoong sempat menoleh kebelakang 'aura hitam ck' batinnya, sementara objek yang dilihat hanya memasang tampang tidak sukanya.

**YUNHO POV**

Kulihat dia melirik ke arahku dengan tampang tidak sukanya begitupun denganku. Sejak awal melihatnya aku memang memasang wajah dingin padanya tapi harus kuakui dia begitu mempesona, cantik dan juga putih untuk ukuran namja biasanya bahkan dia lebih indah di bandingkan yeoja – yeoja yang ada disini. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat namja yang begitu indah setelah sebelumnya ada seseorang yang pernah mencuri hatiku.

"kau menyukainya Yun?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Hyunjoong hanya terkekeh melihatku. "hei ayolah Jung buka lembaran baru hahaha"

"ya, kau pikir aku mau menikah" ucapku datar. Hyunjoong, Siwon , dan Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Mungkin Hyunjoong benar aku harus membuka lembaran baru tapi aku masih belum melupakannya. Melupakan malaikat imut pujaan hatiku.

"jangan memikirkannya terus Yun, dia sudah tenang disana" ucap donghae.

"iya Yun, sebaiknya kau bangkit dari masa lalumu bro" kali ini sahabatku siwon yang bicara, cih tumben bocah ini benar.

"tapi kurasa yoochun mengenalnya, saat Jaejoong masuk dia senyum – senyum dan mengajaknya duduk disampingnya aku tidak pernah melihat yoochun seperti itu"

"iya siwon benar, apa mereka di masa lalu memiliki hubungan khusus" aku terdiam ketika mereka menyebut nama yoochun, perasaanku menjadi marah. Satu hal yang ingin ku beritahu pada kalian bahwa Yoochun adalah adikku, meski begitu aku membencinya meskipun kami satu atap.

"kau kalah lagi dari adikmu Yun, dulu namja imut itu sekarang namja cantik" perkataan hyunjoong benar kenapa aku selalu kalah dari yoochun? Wae ?. seketika seringan kecil terlihat di wajahku. Well akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bisa mendapatkannya kalau perlu aku akan merebutnya.

YUNHO POV END

"hahaha kau benar chunnie, dulu kita sangat nakal hahaha" jaejoong terus tertawa mengingat cerita saat mereka SMP dulu. Dimana jaejoong dan yoochun selalu menjahili anjing dekat sekolah mereka dan membuat sang empunya masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan mengejar mereka ( jantungan ceritanya).

"hahaha ku pikir kita akan tertangkap tapi ternyata orangnya pingsan hahaha" kali ini yoochun yang tertawa dengan keras membuat seseorang memandang mereka dengan rishi.

BYURRR

"opps, aku sengaja" ucap Yunho dengan nada sinisnya

"c-chunnie kau tidak apa – apa kan ? bagaimana ini kau basah" jaejoong mencoba membantu yoochun membersihkan kemeja yoochun yang terkena.

"aku tidak apa – apa, ini hanya air" ucap yoochun yang semakin membuat yunho risih, ketiga sahabat yunho hanya diam mereka tidak berani ikutan dalam masalah kedua kakak beradik ini.

"cih, hanya terkena air saja panik. Anak manja" perkataan yunho barusan tadi membuat jaejoong emosi

"minta maaf sekarang juga" ucap jaejoong.

"kalau aku tidak mau?" balas yunho dengan seringan khasnya

"minta maaf SEKARANG JUGA JUNG YUNHO-SSI" bentak jaejoong, matanya menatap dalam yunho dengan penuh emosi.

"haha lihat si cantik bisa membentak rupanya hahaha" ucap yunho kepada ketiga sahabatnya

BUGH

"Arghhh" yunho meringis saat wajahnya di tonjok oleh jaejoong. "KAU!" yunho menatap tajam jaejoong, segera saja ia layangkan pukulannya untuk membalas jaejoong namun orang yang terkena pukulannya bukanlah jaejoong melainkan adiknya sendiri. Semuanya tersentak melihat kejadian tersebut, pasalnya donghae, siwon dan hyunjoong tidak pernah melihat yunho memukul adiknya sendiri.

"kajja Jae, tidak perlu berdebat dengan orang yang tidak penting" yoochun menarik tangan jaejoong pergi dari taman tak terasa air matanya jatuh perlahan, jaejoong merasa bersalah melihat yoochun. Sementara yunho merasa rahangnya mulai mengeras, matanya berkaca – kaca, tangannya bergetar, baru kali ini dia memukul adiknya. Meski dia membenci adiknya tapi tidak pernah tersirat di hatinya untuk memukul adiknya.

"aku pergi dulu" ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho sendirian.

"hah~, ku harap ini cepat selesai" ujar Donghae

"nde, kuharap juga begitu"

'_hahaha Ini baru awal Jung'_ batin Hyunjoong.

**TBC or END**

Pertama – tama saya minta maaf sama Junsu oppa /sungkeman/. Ini ceritanya YunJae kok gak usah khawatir sama akhirnya, kalau kalian minta di lanjut saya lanjutin tapi kalau enggak juga gak papa sih hehehe saya gak mau maksa kalian.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca /bow/ cium satu -satu


End file.
